This invention relates to improvements in dobbies, i.e.; in those apparatus which form the shed in looms.
More specifically, the invention relates to improvements in the means for controlling the fixed and mobile knife oscillations and the hook movements, which in a constructionally simple and operationally effective manner ensure the formation of play between the hooks and knives before their engagement and at the moment of their disengagement, and the total elimination of said play during the operational engagement between said dobby elements.